


Senses

by beneaththemask125



Series: I-dle Fics [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, This fic is just Soyeon being spoiled by each of the members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemask125/pseuds/beneaththemask125
Summary: Soyeon experiences each of the five senses with her members.Also known as: Soyeon is a bottom for everyone
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: I-dle Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Senses

Shuhua was the type of person Soyeon wanted to take care of. When she had first met the younger girl, Shuhua was shy and unsure, unable to properly communicate her concerns to others. Soyeon wasn’t usually one to interact with the new trainees due to her own shyness, but something about Shuhua stood out compared to the other girls. She was beautiful, but she also had a rawness that Soyeon appreciated. They hadn’t interacted much outside of friendly greetings and head nods since they weren’t in the same classes, but one day Soyeon had found the younger girl crying in the stairwell and she couldn’t bring herself to walk away.

After that day, when Soyeon let Shuhua cry on her shoulder while sobbing in words that Soyeon tried her best to understand, Soyeon made sure to pay extra attention to the younger girl. Soyeon would wait for her so they could walk back to the dorms together or always clear the seat next to her during lunch. With these small gestures, Shuhua began warming up to Soyeon, and started following the older girl around like a lost puppy.

When the company began cutting down the trainees to the final lineup, Soyeon was allowed into the meetings thanks to the artist contract she had already signed a year before. She offered her opinions for the team name and concept, but in the end, the adults had the last say on how the group would form. The CEO had suggested a final lineup of five girls, and Soyeon felt herself tense up when he began listing names. Soyeon, the leader. Miyeon, the recent trainee from YG. Minnie, the second longest trainee from the company. Soojin, the best dancer out of the trainees. And finally, Yuqi, the student prodigy from Beijing.

Soyeon agreed with all the choices, but she couldn’t help but be upset at the exclusion of Shuhua. The girl had worked so hard and bonded closely with the rest of the team. Soyeon couldn’t imagine a group without Shuhua as their maknae. Soyeon had been quiet the whole meeting, but her frustration finally reached a fever pitch when the CEO was ready to conclude the meeting. She raised her hand quickly, and when he let her speak, she told everyone what was exactly on her mind.

The debate lasted three hours, but by the end, Soyeon had won. She was exhausted and hoarse by the time she got back to the dorms, but the next day, when she saw Shuhua’s excited face after she got the call that she made it into the final group, it was all worth it. When the younger girl noticed Soyeon watching her from down the hallway, she ran to Soyeon, picking up the smaller girl and twirling her around in a crushing hug.

“We did it, unnie!”

Soyeon never told her about the debate, not wanting Shuhua to think that the only reason she made it in was because of Soyeon. In the end, it didn’t matter. Now they were debuting as six, and Soyeon had successfully protected Shuhua.

Two years later, Soyeon was still unsure when the tables had turned. Instead of her doting on Shuhua, she had noticed that Shuhua had started taking care of her, like bringing her an extra iced coffee or fixing her lipstick before a stage. Soyeon had never had a younger friend who had treated her like this, and was unsure why it made her cheeks blush every time Shuhua called her cute or picked her up and hugged her. The younger girl, who had been so quiet and reserved during their trainee days, was now so bold and confident. Soyeon admired how far Shuhua had come, and always felt a warmth in her stomach whenever the younger girl told Soyeon that it was all thanks to her leadership that they had gotten this far. Shuhua was never shy when it came to gratitude for her leader, something Soyeon still wasn’t used to. Shuhua often teased the other members, but when it came to Soyeon, she was always sweet and respectful.

Soyeon finally understood why Shuhua was treating her like this one day when they were practicing alone late at night.

Shuhua was still working hard, doing her best to follow Soyeon’s steps even as it passed midnight. She was getting better and better, and Soyeon was proud of how far she had come.

While they were going through the chorus choreo again, Soyeon tripped a little, falling sideways before Shuhua had caught her with strong hands around her waist.

“Are you tired, unnie?”

Shuhua turned Soyeon so they were facing each other, meeting Soyeon’s gaze under her black baseball hat.

Soyeon wanted to lie, but Shuhua’s dark eyes always seemed to see right through her.

“Honestly, I am pretty tired. I was up all-night working on the comeback and barely ate today during practice.”

Concern shone in Shuhua’s eyes as she realized how hard Soyeon had been working.

“Are you mad that I asked you to help me?”

“Of course not! I’m always here to help you, Shuhua. That’s what a leader does.”

“I know… but I feel bad for taking up your time when you could be sleeping.”

“It’s ok, Shuhua. But maybe we can take a quick rest before we finish up?” Soyeon reasoned. She didn’t want to completely bail on the younger girl when she needed help.

Soyeon pointed toward the couch in the corner of the practice room, and her and Shuhua made their way over there.

Soyeon fell back onto the couch, letting out a tired sigh as she stretched her body out. Shuhua joined her, sitting closely beside her and rifling through her backpack, search for something. Soyeon couldn’t help but notice the curves revealed by Shuhua’s short crop top as she leaned down to look through her backpack. Every year it seemed like Shuhua became more and more beautiful, and Soyeon had certainly noticed it.

“I have some snacks. Do you want chips or jellies?”

“Jellies please.”

Shuhua let out a happy sound when she finally found the bag of jellies at the bottom of her backpack and pulled them out.

Soyeon made to take the bag from Shuhua’s hand, but the younger girl brushed her away.

“I’ll feed them to you unnie. You can just relax.”

Normally Soyeon would refuse, but she was so tired and hungry that she couldn’t say no. Anyways, Shuhua looked so cute as she put on her strict voice that Soyeon would probably agree with anything she asked.

Shuhua moved closer, pressing her warm thighs against Soyeon’s side. In her tired state, Soyeon’s nerves felt more sensitive than ever, and she felt heat pool in her stomach as Shuhua leaned over her. Her presence was comforting and Soyeon would never admit it, but she liked being taken care of. Warmth spread through her limbs as Shuhua gently placed the jelly against Soyeon’s lips, waiting for her to open her mouth. Their gazes locked when Soyeon took the jelly into her mouth. Shuhua’s eyes were darker than ever, and Soyeon felt the room get hotter as Shuhua continued feeding her. The younger girl was careful, never looking away from Soyeon’s eyes as she fed her the jellies. Something was happening that Soyeon couldn’t explain, but she didn’t want it to end. Shuhua taking care of her like this made her feel so safe and warm.

When the bag was finally empty, Soyeon felt a pang of disappointment. It was time to return to reality and normal boundaries.

But instead of moving away, Shuhua moved even closer, straddling Soyeon’s lap. Her breath had sped up, matching Soyeon’s own labored breath. Soyeon was too far gone to be embarrassed or push her away. She had fallen too deep into Shuhua’s dark eyes.

Shuhua leaned forward to brush her fingers against the sugar that lingered on Soyeon’s lips. Her finger pushed Soyeon’s bottom lip down slightly, baring her teeth. Her gaze was full of admiration and wonder.

“Can I have a taste, unnie?”

Soyeon nodded, words lost as the younger girl pressed her hips closer, leaning forward until their lips met.

Shuhua’s kiss was steady and determined, traits that many others wouldn’t associate with her, but Soyeon knew to be true. She pushed Soyeon deeper into the couch as she leaned into her, pressing their bodies together. Her weight was soothing and Soyeon wished she could be under Shuhua forever.

Before pulling away to breath, Shuhua licked Soyeon’s bottom lip, cleaning up the rest of the sugar. Soyeon felt heat shoot down directly between her legs, and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, trying to relieve the tension building there. When Soyeon looked back up at the younger girl, Shuhua looked almost like an obedient puppy, her eyes searching Soyeon’s expression for reassurance.

“Was that ok, unnie?”

“Yes.” Soyeon’s voice was weak as she responded, still not understanding what was happening between them.

“You taste really good. So sweet.” Shuhua said, her expression completely sincere as she said words that make most people stutter.

Soyeon blushed, not used to such direct compliments. It was one of Shuhua’s specialities, but they always seemed to catch Soyeon off guard.

“Can I taste more?”

Soyeon knew she should be the mature one and stop this, but something about Shuhua’s open and genuine expression made her want to continue going down this risky road.

“Please.”

Shuhua beamed at her as she leaned back in. Their second kiss was more uncontrolled, Shuhua getting overexcited as she kissed Soyeon deeply. Her hands were as naughty as Soyeon expected, and she could already feel the girl exploring her sensitive chest as they kissed.

Shuhua, never one known for patience, began making her way down Soyeon’s neck, biting at her sensitive skin and leaving too many red marks for Soyeon to cover up the next day. She would have to scold her later for that. The younger girl was too excited to even take the time to remove Soyeon’s shirt and bra, so she instead simply pushed them up to uncover Soyeon’s chest before she licked and sucked at Soyeon’s nipples. Soyeon desperately grinded against Shuhua’s thigh as the younger girl played with her chest. Soyeon probably looked like a mess right now, with her bruised neck and bare chest open for anyone to see if they happened to walk by the practice room. Thank god it was 2 in the morning.

They were moving faster than Soyeon had expected, but she wanted it too badly to tell Shuhua to slow down. She usually was never someone who lost control like this before, but Shuhua made her feel safe enough to take the risk.

After playfully nipping Soyeon’s chest, Shuhua moved her hand down to press between Soyeon’s legs, finally touching her where she most wanted. Soyeon attempted to grind up against her hand, but Shuhua held her down firmly. The younger girl was quite strong when she wanted to be.

“Can I taste you here too?”

Soyeon’s face felt like it couldn’t get any redder. She never thought someone would want to touch her in that way before. It seemed so intimate and personal… Soyeon felt like she would never be close or comfortable enough with someone else to ever get to that point. But here was Shuhua, asking with excitement and desire in her eyes. Soyeon could never say no to her when she looked like that.

“If you want to…”

“I really do, unnie.”

“Ok.”

Shuhua lay a kiss beside Soyeon’s belly button as she let out happy noises. Soyeon blushed, still trying to get used to this affectionate treatment.

Shuhua slipped her hands down to Soyeon’s waistband, pulling her sweatpants down her hips. She couldn’t completely undress because they were still in semi-public, but Soyeon didn’t mind. Soyeon’s heart was racing as the curves of her legs were revealed, nervous that Shuhua would judge her now that she was half bare.

“You’re so beautiful.’

Soyeon covered her face with her hands, embarrassed as the girl lay kisses on both her thighs.

“So, so beautiful, unnie.”

Shuhua’s heated kisses turned to nips, and Soyeon felt herself getting embarrassingly wet as the younger girl moved closer and closer to her center. She hoped Shuhua couldn’t see it through the thin fabric of her underwear.

“Is that a cartoon character?” Shuhua asked, breaking Soyeon out of her horny daze.

Soyeon looked down and turned red in embarrassment when she realized she was wearing her yellow Hamtaro underwear. She really hadn’t been planning for anyone to see her naked today..

“Just ignore it please.” Soyeon groaned out.

Shuhua laughed as she pushed Soyeon hands away from her face.

“It’s so cute. Just like you.” Shuhua left a quick kiss on the cartoon drawing that was right above Soyeon’s center.

“Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not! I’m being serious.”

Shuhua leaned forward until Soyeon could feel her breath between her legs. Soyeon felt like she was close to hyperventilating now, and took a few deep breaths before Shuhua moved forward to lick her center.

Soyeon let out a whine as Shuhua pressed harder with her tongue, tasting Soyeon through the fabric. By the time Soyeon was sure her underwear was completely soaked, Shuhua finally pulled them down, removing the last thing separating her from Soyeon.

Not giving Soyeon enough time to question her, Shuhua pushed forward with excitement, finally tasting Soyeon without any barrier. She licked and sucked Soyeon’s clit with purpose, and the older girl felt like she was going crazy as she was assaulted with pleasure. Shuhua didn’t tease or hold back like others would, and Soyeon was enjoying it thoroughly.

Shuhua’s hands gripped the back of Soyeon’s thighs as she shifted her closer to her mouth, putting them both in a more comfortable position. Her fingers dug into Soyeon’s thighs as she ate her out, and Soyeon was grateful to have something to ground her as she felt herself fly higher than ever before.

The only thing that kept her from cumming early was that Shuhua would pull back every few minutes to meet Soyeon’s gaze and ask her a question.

“Is this good, unnie?”

Soyeon didn’t know how many times Shuhua wanted to be reassured, but she made sure to answer her every time. She didn’t want Shuhua to think she wasn’t doing a good job. The girl seemed desperate for Soyeon’s compliments.

“You’re doing so well, Shuhua.”

The girl would smile brightly, and Soyeon would do her best to look away from the shine on her lips and chin, as it would only make her feel even more embarrassed about the pleasure she was experiencing. Then she would go back to tasting Soyeon.

“Right there, Shuhua.”

“Just like that, Shuhua.”

Every time Soyeon complimented Shuhua, the younger girl groaned in pleasure, bringing even more pleasure to Soyeon herself. She felt Shuhua remove one of her hands from her thigh, and she soon realized that the girl was pleasuring herself while she ate Soyeon out, her hand working hard in her own sweatpants. That only turned Soyeon on even more and began to push her to the edge.

“Keep on going, baby.”

She didn’t know where the pet name came from, but it seemed to fit the situation. Soyeon must have guessed well, because Shuhua let out another loud groan and began to lick faster and harder.

“Almost there, baby.”

“You’re so good, baby.”

“ _Shuhua…_ ”

Soyeon could feel her whole body tense up as Shuhua brought her to the edge. Her thighs shook as they tightened around Shuhua’s head. Her hands grasped Shuhua’s hair, pulling her as close as she could. Shuhua never let up, cleaning up the embarrassing amount of nectar that came with Soyeon’s release.

Even after Soyeon came down from her high, Shuhua kept on licking and sucking. Soyeon was about to push her away since she was so sensitive, but she soon noticed that Shuhua herself was trembling, working her hand quickly in her own pants. She was right on edge, and Soyeon didn’t want to take her out of it, so she let her continue despite her sensitivity.

“You’re so cute like this, baby.”

Shuhua’s eyes were shut tightly, but Soyeon could see her shudder when she heard Soyeon’s words.

“I want to see you cum, baby.”

Shuhua let out a long whine as she finally reached her peak, and it was one of the most beautiful sights that Soyeon had ever seen. She never thought watching Shuhua touch herself while kneeling between her legs in the practice room would be the way she would end her day, but it was definitely something that would replay in her mind at night for months to come.

Soyeon used all her remaining energy to move her hand to Shuhua’s head, petting the girl’s hair as she beamed at her through half closed eyes. Shuhua leaned her head against Soyeon’s thigh as she caught her breath. They took a minute to bask in the intimacy of the moment. They probably shouldn’t have had sex in the practice room, but Soyeon didn’t regret it at all. And it didn’t look like Shuhua did either.

Shuhua pulled Soyeon’s sweatpants back up before climbing back up to cuddle with the older girl.

Soyeon shivered when she watched Shuhua lick her lips with a satisfied expression.

“Um…”

“Sorry. You tasted really good.” Shuhua explained, which didn’t help much with Soyeon’s embarrassment.

Soyeon buried her face into Shuhua’s chest, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace.

“Did I do it well?” Shuhua whispered in her ear, clearly still not convinced that Soyeon enjoyed it.

“You did very well, Shuhua.”

Shuhua let out a happy yelp as she tightened her grip on Soyeon. Soyeon felt so safe and loved in the younger girl’s arms that she almost wanted to cry.

“How are you feeling?” Shuhua asked next, always curious.

“I’m happy.” Soyeon answered truthfully. She really was happy. She hadn’t felt this content in months.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy. Just like you did for me all those years ago.” Shuhua said as she kissed Soyeon’s forehead.

“Shuhua…” Soyeon didn’t know what to say. Shuhua was too sweet for her to handle.

“I just want to take care of you, unnie. Will you let me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shuhua is a puppy (baby wolf?) with a huge praise kink and Soyeon just wants to be taken care of. 
> 
> I really like their relationship and wanted to explore it more in this series! hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> next chapter will be Yuqi and Soyeon :)


End file.
